Bunny Love
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: Kagamine Rin finds a bunny outside and she decides to keep it as a pet! Kagamine Len grows jealous, for Rin paid all of her attention to the bunny while she paid no attention to him. What will Len do about the new pet?


**Title:** Bunny Love  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito  
**Summary:** _Kagamine Rin finds a bunny and she decides to keep it as a pet! Kagamine Len grows jealous, for Rin paid all of her attention to the bunny while she paid no attention to him. What will Len do about the new pet?_

* * *

"Awww~" Rin squealed cutely as she watched her pet bunny eat the carrot. "It's so cute!"

"Rin," Len sighed, "You've been squealing about that bunny ever since you found it, which was 4 hours ago."

"How can I not squeal about it? Look at it, it's adorable!" Rin squealed once more. "What should we name it?"

"Hmmm... Well you found it outside in the snow and it's fur is white, what about Yuki?" Len suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Rin beamed. She picked up the bunny carefully and brought it close to her face, looking at it in it's eyes happily. "Your name is going to be Yuki!" she decided. The bunny just blinked a few times and sniffed Rin's nose. Rin continued to squeal as she started to twirl around the room happily, making sure she wouldn't drop Yuki.

Len grew tired of listening to Rin squeal about the bunny nonstop, so he sighed and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and silently walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to one of his best buds, Kaito.

"Hey Kaito." Len said, taking a bite on the banana.

"Hey there! Say, looks like something's on your mind, wanna talk about it?" Kaito asked, noticing the expression on Len's face was not a happy one.

"Well, it's just about Rin's bunny-"

"Rin got a bunny?"

"Yeah, she found it outside. Anyway, she got the bunny and-"

"Where is it?"

"In our room, why?"

"I wanna see!"

"Kaito! Not helping!"

"Sorry, sorry. Continue what you were saying."

"Okay, so she got the bunny and now she's obsessed with it. All she ever does is watch the bunny eat, play with it, or just squeal about it's cuteness."

"Ohhh, I see."

"You don't get my point, do you?"

"Not one bit."

"KAITO!"

"Whaaat?"

"You're supposed to be helping me!"

"Sorry, sorry, I know. Yes, I do get it. You're jealous of the bunny."

"Wh-What?! I'm not jealous, it's just a bunny!"

"A bunny that is taking Rin away from you. Like you said, she only pays attention to the bunny. You want her to pay more attention to you, am I right?"

"Well...yeah, I guess."

"So then if this is bothering you so much, just talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand and everything will work out."

"I guess I could give it a shot..Thanks, Kaito!"

"No problem. One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Can I please see the bunny!"

Len didn't even bother to answer him, he just walked away. He finished the last piece of his banana and threw the peel away. As soon as he heard the peel hit the bottom of the trash can, he heard a scream that sounded familiar to him. When he turned around, he saw Yuki hopping down the hall. Before he could pick it up, Kaito already ran over to it.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Kaito squealed, reminding Len of Rin. "Hold on a sec, Len, was the bunny always red by it's mouth?"

"No, it was all white. Why?" Len asked, walking over to Kaito. He looked at Yuki's mouth and noticed there was a little red on it's mouth. Then he realized something must have happened with Rin and Yuki, causing Rin to scream.

Len ran down the hall and into the room that he shared with his sister and he found her on her knees, crying as she held her finger close to her mouth. He noticed that the tip of her finger was red, and all the pieces started to come together. Yuki must have bit Rin's finger.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Len asked paniced, running over to Rin's side.

"I-I was tapping Yuki's nose, b-because I thought it was so cute and soft, a-a-and then Y-Yuki, Y-Yuki bit my finger!" Rin cried, the tears still pouring from her sapphire eyes.

"Aww, it's okay, Rinny. Remember, Yuki was a wild bunny, he wasn't trained to know not to bite people." Len reminded her. Rin nodded her head, but continued to cry.

Len put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Rin accepted the hug and also hugged him back, crying onto his shoulder. Len sighed, not even thinking that Rin would get so upset about a small bunny biting her, but he still comforted her anyway.

"Thanks for comfortting me, Len." Rin sniffed, her tears coming to an end.

"No problem." Len replied, kissing Rin's forehead.

"I'm going to miss Yuki." Rin whimpered.

"I know you will, it was obvious that you really loved that bunny." Len sighed.

"Oh Leeen~ You wanna do me a favor that'll cheer me up?" Rin asked, using her adorable puppy eyes that made anyone die from overload of cuteness.

"I'll do anything for you, sweetheart." Len said, hugging Rin tighter. "What is it?"

Rin smirked and let go of Len. She ran over to her closet and pulled out an outfit that told Len exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Oh no, I'm _not_ wearing that!"

"Oh come on, please?"

"Not happening, Rin. Besides, that's made for a girl!"

"Len, anyone could easily mistake you for a girl in general."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Just wear the outfit!"

"I don't want to!"

"Please, for me?" Rin used the puppy eyes trick once more, and Len couldn't help but to fall for it.

"Fiiine." Len sighed in defeat. He took the outfit and went into the bathroom to change.

When he came out, he went straight into Rin's room and closed the door before anyone could see him and tease him about being a Shota, which he definitely was not, well from what he said anyway.

"Rin, I can't believe you made me do this, the skirt is too short!" Len cried, blushing as he tried to pull the skirt down lower.

"Len, you look so cute in that bunny outfit! You're my bunny~" Rin squealed, running up to Len to give him a big hug. She jumped up and hugged him, but resulted into the two landing on the floor with Rin hugging Len tightly.

"Never again am I doing this." Len declared through gritted teeth.

"Awww~" Rin pouted. "But you look so cute dressed up as a bunny!"

"Rin!" Len whined, blushing more.

"Haha, I love you, bunny!" Rin squealed, hugging Len even tighter.

"I love you too, Rinny." Len sighed, but he still hugged Rin back anyway.

Now, Rin didn't have to worry about getting another bunny. She had Len as her bunny, and that was all she ever wanted.

* * *

_**Here's a cute little story I wrote a while back! I know most of my stories are really sad, so I thought it would be good to upload a nice one for a change. I hope you guys liked it~! :3**_


End file.
